


A Change of Address

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 It's Time to Move On, Fluff, Friendship, Keating Five, Keating Five Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor swears he works with idiots. For all their talk about being ‘detail oriented’ and ‘noticing shit,’ the group of them can’t pick up on a hint when it’s thrown in their faces. </p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Connor tries to tell the Keating Five about moving in with Oliver. It doesn't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Address

Connor swears he works with idiots. For all their talk about being ‘detail oriented’ and ‘noticing shit,’ the group of them can’t pick up on a hint when it’s thrown in their faces.

-

He catches up with Wes one day at the bike rack in front of the law building and they head in to class together.

Connor rolls his shoulder a few times and lifts a hand to rub at a sore muscle there. “God. Moving’s a pain in the ass.” He sneaks a side glance over at Wes, who just nods once in agreement and keeps walking. His brow’s furrowed and his jaw’s tight. Is Wes even listening? Probably not.

Undeterred, Connor turns to Asher, who’s joined them on Connor’s other side. Rubbing his shoulder again to really hammer the point home, Connor says to Asher, “A third floor walkup doesn’t seem that bad until you’ve got to haul up law books.”

“Hear ya, bro,” Asher mumbles dismissively as he taps the screen of his phone.

Looking back and forth between them, Connor puzzles over how to ‘causally’ bring up his new living situation again but they’re at the lecture hall already. Before he can even think of saying anything else, Wes and Asher leave - without so much as a goodbye - to find their seats.

Whatever. He’ll just tell them later.

-

“What’d I miss?” Connor hisses to Laurel as he rushes to her side in Annalise’s hall.

He glances over at Annalise while tugging the line of his coat straight. Shit. She’s already in full-blown lecture mode discussing their new case. He knew he was going to be late but he didn’t think he’d be so late.

“New client” is all Laurel gives by way of explanation but she does shift to look at him. “Why you so late? Something up?”

Connor shakes his head. “Takes me longer to get here now that I’m across town.”

She purses her lips and nods. Connor waits for a follow up question about his new address but she just shifts away to listen as Annalise picks apart Asher’s case strategy.

Connor rolls his eyes. Apparently he and Laurel still aren’t _really_ friends.

-

Finally, it’s just him and Michaela in Annalise’s office.

The others are off interviewing people and digging up clues so they’re alone.

“God. I forgot how much changing your address sucks.” Connor glances up at her over his laptop screen but Michaela doesn’t act like she’s heard him at all. “The post office. My bank. All the credit cards.” Still nothing. “Insurance. Doctor’s office.” It’s like he’s not even speaking. “Had to email my mom so she sends my birthday card to the right place.”

“It’s your birthday?” Michaela casually asks without looking up from her brief.

Connor throws a throw pillow at her.

“Hey!” Michaela snaps to her feet and throws the pillow right back at him. “What was that for?”

“Really?” Connor bites out as he stands. “Out of everything I just said that was the only thing you want to comment on?”

“I don’t-”

“Oliver and I are living together,” he shouts. “I moved in. We share an address and a laundry basket and a parking space. I moved in with my boyfriend and, as my friend, I thought you’d want to know.”

Then, before Michaela can even respond, Laurel and Asher return, presumably from doctoring evidence or bullying witnesses.

Taking in Michaela and Connor at a stand off, with Connor holding a throw pillow in one hand like a weapon, Asher tries to diffuse the obvious tension with a jokey, “What’s up, guys?”

“Oliver and I are living together,” Connor snaps.

“Are you serious?” Asher asks. Connor nods and Asher drops his head back in defeat. “Man. You couldn’t wait five more days?”

Connor’s taken aback. “What?”

“I had you two shacking up at the beginning of the month. Now I owe Waitlist fifty bucks.” Asher groans as he flops down on the couch. “Who moves in the middle of the month? That’s just stupid.”

Connor’s silent. Of all the reactions he’d prepared for, he hadn’t prepared for this.

“Actually,” Laurel pipes in. “I think you owe me fifty bucks.”

“What? No.” Asher starts digging in his pocket for his phone. “I thought Wes had this week.”

“No. I think she’s right,” Michaela says. She’s tapping on her phone and turns the screen to show Asher. “See. The latest calendar. Laurel had this week.”

Asher takes the phone from her outstretched hand. “But I thought we agreed Price Is Right rules. Closest without going over. That’d mean Wes won, right? Because he had the 27th and-”

“Wait!” Connor holds up a hand. “You guys all bet on when Oliver and I would move in together?” The three of them nod. “You guys and Wes. The four of you all got together and bet money and made a calendar about it.”

“Well,” Asher doesn’t even try to look ashamed. “Us and Bonnie.”

“And Frank,” Laurel adds.

“And a couple of people from class,” Michaela says.

When Connor just levels a look at her, Michaela shrugs. “What? Law school’s expensive.”

He just shakes he head and turns away as the three of them resume bickering over who owes who what.

Idiots. He works with idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
